ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Trial 343
Location: Bostaunieux Oubliette :* Bloodsuckers :** There are pretty much an unlimited amount of these monsters in this zone. The only downside is that there is no Earth Weather, so you're going to have to do this exclusively on Earthsday. As a 85BST/42DNC I had no problem killing leeches at a fair pace. :** Keep an Eye out for the NM though. He is named Bloodsucker as well and has a pretty potent Blood Weapon Effect that actually adds to the damage he does. Nursery Nazuna will be able to match his constant Drains but you'll need your own damage to make that difference. :** I would say a good ratio of BSTs to mobs would be 2:1. Anymore and you'll risk accidentally not landing a pet kill (if your the type to help your pet melee). If you end up with 4 BSTs just fight 2 Leeches in the same area (ish) at the same time. --SSJ4Puar 16:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC)SSJ4Puar :** This Trial can be completed in one hour if you can duo. --Sathington 13:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Location: Kuftal Tunnel There are some Easy Prey Worms that will work. :* Cave Worms :** Middle Map. :** BST/SCH worked well for me to sleep one worm and kill the other. BST can duo these too but only 1 BST PET will get the kill credit; nice to avoid linking worms. :*** As long as 1 Pet gets the kill you'll all get credit as a pet kill --SSJ4Puar 16:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC)SSJ4Puar Location: Mount Zhayolm Solo bst/nin or /whm basically need some form of Shadow, Blink, Stoneskin :* Volcanic Leechs :** From Aht Urhgan Whitegate go to Halvung(Lebros Cavern) through the Runic Portal which will place you in Mount Zhayolm's staging ground. This area has more dust weather than heat weather for some reason. (Just talk to Sajaaya for weather report on mnt.Z @ H-9 in wg.) Head to L-6/M-6 using snk/inv where the Easy Prey mobs are. I alternated using the 2 Magmatic Erucas in the corridor to fight, really no need to use jug pets here unless in a pickle. Make sure to Leave your pet when it has ~10%hp so it'll repop quicker. Also make sure if you are helping on the fight to turn around or disengage prior to killing it to ensure your pet does the finishing blow. Get in, get it done, get out! User:Endostyle :*** To add to this, be careful of the green penguins (Zhayolm Apkallu) as their hate levels will most certainly be through the roof and aggro and link you all over the place. Until ppl stop doing trials, which won't be any time soon, you will need sneak and invisible and pull the leeches to a safe place. /DNC is good since you got both in one and it will last long enough for you to pull with pet Location: The Eldieme Necropolis (S) :* Gazers :** Enter from Batallia Downs (S), (I-7). Alternatively, you can Campaign Warp in to The Eldieme Necropolis (S) and fall into the hole on the northern side. You'll want some form of sneak and invisible. Fatso Fargann absolutely destroys the gazers in this area. There are two just inside from Batallia, and seven more to the right past the goblin room. Be careful of the Fomor NM which spawns there, it will draw you in, you will die, and will be unable to reraise. Great for earth weather, ok for earth day. * Level Sync 10-17 Konschtat Highlands when its not Earthsday. ** Level Sync 30-33 Korroloka Tunnel when it is... Leechs Worms and Slimes galore as long as there isnt a SMN burn party there killing all the mobs.